Starscream's Peril
by Predacon Girl
Summary: Armada Starscream gets his revenge on Megatron. Short one shot.


Set in Armada-

In the deep recesses of his mind, Starscream was contemplating the final moves of his plan. He had had enough of Megatron's harsh treatment and general carelessness for his well-being. He was sick of the constant abuse Megatron had dished out on him whenever something went wrong. _He_ was always the punching bag, _he_ was always being blamed for Megatron's own faults.

Starscream knew that he had to solve the problem before it got worse. He had to rid the Decepticons of Megatron's madness, not only for himself, but also for the others. But the most important part of his revenge on Megatron was to make sure he experienced all the pain that he had given Starscream.

He was without the Star Sabre at the moment. It was back in the grip of the Autobots'. Starscream would be on his own for this fight. He had been planning this for so long. He just wanted to go through with his plan, and if possible, kill Megatron.

It was something he had wanted to do so desperately. Starscream yearned to crush his "leader" with his bare hands, gouge out his optics and cause all the pain he could. The anger within him was willing to drive him all the way to do such things. Starscream, of course, was willing to do what he could to kill Megatron.  
Anger boiled just beneath the slight bit of calm Starscream had maintained all this time. He wanted nothing more than to go to Megatron right now and disembowel him. However, the other Decepticons were still in the base. Starscream did not want any spectators. He wanted to be alone- just he and Megatron.

Regardless, he stood up. His eyes burned with the deadly desire that resided within the hearts of all Decepticons. He knew that it would soon be time for the others to go out to do Megatron's dirty work. Once they left, Starscream would make his move.

Starscream made his way to Megatron, not caring any more if there were spectators or not. He wanted to end this now, or he would die trying. A few times, he considered death as a better fate than to be stuck with Megatron and his maniacal psychosis.

Right before Starscream got to Megatron, he stopped. He knew there was no going back. He would have to do this. He could no longer take the treatment that had been given to him.

For a faint moment, Swindle crossed his mind. His Mini-Con, his partner, the only one who seemed to care about him anymore. Starscream had told Swindle long ago that he did not want to include the Mini-Con. This was something only Starscream could be involved in. Just as Swindle left his mind, he heard the Mini-Con's beeping, which would be incomprehensible to all other ears. Starscream tried to ignore his Mini-Con calling to him, but the pleading of the only person who cared about him made him hesitate.

Starscream. Swindle beeped, looking up to his partner.

"Go away, Swindle. I have to do this by myself." Starscream did not look to Swindle. He kept his optics glued to where Megatron was.

Let me help, at least! I don't want-

"Go!" Starscream snapped harshly, finally looking down to Swindle and giving him a dark glare. "I told you before that this is my fight! You don't need to be involved." He looked away.

Swindle, defeated and rather distraught over what Starscream had told him, beeped an understanding and began to slink away.

Starscream sighed and muttered, "I'm sorry, Swindle." Then he moved forward to meet his fate, it was now or never, and now was Starscream's time to fight.

Starscream smiled smugly when he saw Megatron snoozing without a care on his throne. –How cute. It would be so easy to kill him now, to take him apart.- His mind was filled with wonderful images of him taking Megatron apart, hearing him suffer. The greatest of pleasures in Starscream's life were as such. And soon, freedom would be the newest thing to pleasure in.

Starscream drew out his sword from his left wing. It instantly lit up with the familiar soft blue that Starscream had come to trust. He was deadly with such a wonderful weapon. He moved forward as silently as possible, a demonic and sadistic gleam in his beautiful red-orange optics. No time was greater than this one, no kill would be more rewarding…

He stopped before Megatron. His "leader" was so unsuspicious, so quaint as he slept in his throne, where he thought he was so high and mighty; like a god. Starscream raised his sword, relishing the moment before he drove his sword deep into Megatron. He imagined Megatron waking up, and seeing Starscream before him with the raised sword before it was plunged into him. Starscream shivered with a thrill, hoping this moment would last forever.

But it was time to fulfill his plan, to quell his spark's anger. Nothing, nothing, would make Starscream feel as whole as killing Megatron.

Finally, after what felt like eons of suspense, he grinned with a sardonic satisfaction.

"Die, Megatron!" he whispered in a fury as he drove his sword deep into Megatron's chest.

Instantly, Megatron's eyes lit up with a burning red of pain. When he saw Starscream and the psychotic look on his face, he screamed his rage.

Starscream drew out his sword and drew back as Megatron lunged for him. Starscream knew it nothing but a little wound he had inflicted. However, the pain in Megatron's eyes and his slowed movements proved that he had done significant damage.

The next second, Starscream went forward again, determined more than ever. He raised his sword, moving swiftly as Megatron moved to avoid his attack. Megatron, though, had gravely 

underestimated his so-called "punching bag" and was greeted with a slash right across the chest. Megatron growled, ignoring the pain from his first two wounds. He met Starscream's optics and now he could see all the anger that Starscream had built up within. There was no stopping him.

Starscream quivered within, over-ecstatic from the pleasure he was feeling from seeing Megatron suffer. He faintly wondered why no one had come to interrupt the two, but he didn't care.

The fight commenced after the two gathered their senses again. Megatron rushed at Starscream, but he responded by crashing his sword down on Megatron's hand. But Megatron was cleverer than Starscream perceived. Megatron used his free hand to grab Starscream by the throat and fling him across the room. Starscream landed hard, but jumped right up. His sword was still in his hand, but he had taken a bad hit.

"So you thought you could kill me." Megatron finally muttered darkly. "You've been doing a good job so far."

Starscream snarled, "I've been waiting for this for so many years. All the times you've hurt me, you just drove my rage higher and higher, and now you'll pay for what you've done."

"How cute." Megatron sneered.

Starscream burned with an intense and uncontrollable rage. He couldn't stand Megatron's arrogance anymore. He wanted to tear that sneer right off his face.  
At that thought, Starscream caught Megatron off gaurd, plunging his sword into the first wound he had inflicted. He had hoped Megatron would put up a better fight than this. Starscream smiled at his "leader's" pain. Megatron groaned, incredulous that such a thing would be happening.

However, Megatron was a quick thinker, and he wasn't the leader of they Decepticons for nothing. He drew the huge gun at his hip in a last attempt to injure…or kill…Starscream. But he was growing weak as Starscream drove the blade down from his chest, reveling in the pain Megatron was in.

And then he felt the cold barrel against his stomach.

Megatron smiled with a horrible and evil sneer as he blasted Starscream.

Starscream was flung back and he landed hard once again. He groaned in pain. He didn't need to see the huge hole in him. That gun of Megatron's was deadly at such a close range.

Megatron staggered up with Starscream's fallen sword in his hand. He would finish what Starscream had started.

Starscream would not be defeated. With a final surge of energy, he attacked Megatron, swiftly kicking his feet out from under him and regaining possession of the sword. Both of them were injured, but Megatron's wounds were no doubt fatal. Starscream stood over Megatron with his 

sword raised one last time.

Without a word from either of them, Starscream slashed away at Megatron, watching all life fade from his eyes. Then, devoid of energy, Starscream dropped to his knees.

It was finally over. Megatron was dead, and Starscream had won. After so long, Starscream's peril was finally over, forever.

He replaced his sword, and weakly stood up. He had new plans now. Megatron was no more, and Starscream was finally free.


End file.
